Great Sea expansion pack ideas/Races
For the original version, a collaborative effort moved from the main idea page see here. For Greatmn's addition see here. For Noobi666's version see here. Pandaren History The Pandaren hail from Pandaria, and have always been living in peace there. It seemed like the perfect place, as all beings, whether they were beasts, sentient beings, or elementals, lived there in natural harmony. The Pandaren, lovers of nature and peace, only hunted and fought when needed. They prospered, with the help their kobold allies, who lived in the mountain region of Pandaria. The reason for no race ever finding Pandaria was a magical shrine that gave off an aura of safety and passiveness. Any being sentient to come near the island would dismiss it as too primitive or small to deal with, and would sail off. So even though they were close to Theramore, the Pandaren did not fear being attacked by vicious races and beings. Although the Pandaren know not of who or what created the shrine, they respected it greatly, naming it Safekeeper of Pandaria. Still, several Pandaren decided to venture out and explore the world, after taken solemn vows to never reveal where Pandaria was. Upon visiting the Alliance and Horde territories, the Pandaren were as fascinated with these new races as the two factions were fascinated with them. The Pandaren liked most of the races, but were extremely fond of the Night elves. The Kaldorei and the bear beings loved to share stories and had similar mindset, living in balance with nature. They also found friend in Ironforge Dwarves, and love to have mug of ale with them. Still, the Pandaren were careful as to not say where Pandaria was, nor get drawn into joining the political Alliance. Suddenly, tragedy struck the Pandaren. Blood elves, sensing the power of the Safekeeper of Pandaria, managed to locate the island by their incurable lust for magic and the arcane. Sneaking onto Pandaria, they approached the shrine and siphoned the magic from it until the shrine turned black as coal. Several of the Pandaren witnessed this, unable to do anything before their beloved shrine was depleted of magic. What they experienced next was the sky turning red, and infernals raining down from the sky. The Burning Legion was attacking Pandaria. Many Pandaren died that day, a day the Pandaren now call ‘The Shattering of Peace.’ The Burning Legion swarmed across Pandaria like a plague, corrupting the wildlife, the animals, kobolds of the mountains, and even Pandaren. Still the Pandaren fought back with the strength and agility they were known for, and prevented the loss of Pandaria in total. A good deal of Pandaren survived, several parts of the land remained uncorrupted, and a tribe of the mountain kobolds (who had helped the Pandaren) were safe. The Shattering of Peace is named not only because of the Burning Legion, but because of how they joined the war between the Alliance and the Horde. When the demonic armies fell from the skies, several of the traveling brewmasters implored the races of the outer world to help them. The Ironforge Dwarves came, and many fought in the name of friendship. The humans, night elves, and gnomes also came, because the friend of their friend was a friend, and the Burning Legion was their mortal enemy. But when asking the Horde, they seemed unsympathetic. Thrall and Cairne, the main leaders of the Horde, did sent orc, troll and tauren troops to help Pandaria. But the Forsaken and the blood elf leaders of Silvermoon, refused to send any help, and even implored the other Horde leaders to not waste troops on such "meaningless" creatures. Shocked and hurt by this, the Pandaren informed Silvermoon that blood elves had destroyed the Safekeeper. The blood elves denied it, saying that they could not be found guilty for the actions of few. Although the Pandaren did not make any demands for the magic-starved elves to help them, they were upset by the cold, uncaring answer they received. When Pandaria was stable again, the Pandaren realized that the Burning Legion would probably come back, even though they did not know why they came in the first place. Did the blood elves summon them, unintentionally or purposefully? Were those blood elves from Silvermoon or from the Dark Portal? And why did the Burning Legion come with such a force after the Safekeeper was ruined? The Pandaren realized they couldn’t do this alone, and now the other races knew where Pandaria was. So they knew a treaty with either faction was in order. They knew right then that the Horde was out of the question, so they went to the Alliance for help. Tyrande, leader of the Night elves, welcomed the Pandaren and the other leaders agreed to allow Pandaria’s beings into the Alliance. But the treaty was a shaky one at best. Pandaren were used to non-political, peaceful manners of life, while the Alliance was full of the opposite. Cultures clashed, and the Pandaren found themselves surrounded by beings who seemed to love to squabble amongst one another, to create weapons of death, and to fight against the Horde with fiery passion. Although the Pandaren agreed to help the Alliance in the war, they did not enjoy such battles; they would keep an eye out on these beings, even their friends of Ironforge. It wasn’t like the Alliance was too friendly towards the Pandaren either. The humans believed the Pandaren to be drunken bears, and remembered how one of their brewmasters, a hero of Pandaria, helped defeat Admiral Proudmoore. The gnomes sympathized for the Pandaren in almost losing their home, but the halfling race could not understand why the ursine race disliked using engineered weapons. The majority of night elves and dwarves were passive towards the Pandaren, even though several Pandaren joined the Silver Hand and the Cenarion Circle. The races basically wanted the Pandaren to prove themselves as capable warriors and allies, not drunken bears. As one of the survivors of the Burning Legion and a proud representative of Pandaria, the world of Azeroth and mysteries within Outland are yours to explore. Discover the cause for the attack on Pandaria, and bring justice and peace to the beings of the world. Pandaren Racial Abilities * Warm Body - Frost resistance increased by 10. * Claws - Unarmed and Fist weapon skills increased by 5 each. * Drunken Panda Secret - Ability. When activated, gives the Pandaren an increased chance to dodge and score physical critical hits. Last 8 seconds, 5 minute cooldown. The boost for dodging and critical attacks is 1%/2%/3%/4% if the Pandaren is sober/tipsy/drunk/smashed. * Brewing Expert - Alchemy profession increased by 15. *** Race, Faction and Reputation *Hometown - Pandaria. Located off of the coast of Dustwallow Marsh, or by the coast of the northwest part of Stonetalon Mountain. Their leader is Emperor Polo. *Reputation with Others - Pandaria and all Pandaren start off Neutral with Ironforge, Stormwind, Darnassus, and Gnomeregan Exiles. The four other races are Neutral with Pandaria. (or possibly, Friendly with Ironforge, neutral with all other races) *Languages - Common and Pandarese. *** Mounts *Racial Mount - Giant Praying Mantis. Native to Pandaria, the very intelligent insectoid race are easily tamed, strong-hearted in battle, and great running speed. *Colors for Level 40 Mounts - Green, Aqua, Cyan. *Colors for Epic Mounts - Emerald, Coal Black, Deep Blue (the manti are armored with dark armor that looks like samuari amor). *Flying Mount - Giant Dragonfly. Crimson Red, Tree Green, Sky Cyan, Coal Black. *** Classes The Pandaren live their lives training to perfect a certain art, these arts are the most important part of their lives. They have slightly different ways of going about the practices of them. Warrior – Though the Pandaren prefer a life of peace, the dangers of the world around them and their new involvement with the Alliance the brave pikemen and Wardancers of the Pandaren are called out to defend their new allies. The warriors of the Pandaren are the only ones to regret any chance to use their art. Preferring to react to violence instead of acting upon others, the Pandaren warriors use their strength and agility to fight all enemies of Pandaria and their new allies. Warrior Pandaren start with a one-handed sword and shield, and have training in one-handed maces, daggers, and staves. Paladin - When they met the paladins of the Silver Hand, the Pandaren were excited to meet those that preferred to be defensive and help others as well. Also, they felt that they had found a kindred spirit in the paladins. Adapting the code of the paladin to their own culture they now practice a medium of balance, though they are slowly adapting to the full code of the paladin. So, learning of the Light and having faith in its justice, now there are now some Pandaren paladins. Paladin Pandaren start with a two-handed mace, and have training in one-handed maces, shields, and one-handed swords. Hunter – Having always had a strong affinity with nature being a hunter has always come natural for the Pandaren. They quickly befriend the natural life of Pandaria. Even when Pandaria were peaceful, there were many who patrolled the island to bring home food, and those that explored Kalimdor. Now they use their talents to track down and fire upon their enemies. Hunter Pandaren start with a one-handed sword and a bow, and have training in daggers. Druid - With an incredible love for nature and saving life, Pandaren easily adapted to the druidic magics. The Cenarion Circle was happy to accept the Pandaren, especially since the Pandaren did not care for waging war upon the Horde as much. Druid Pandaren start with a staff. Mage – Although the Pandaren have been depicted as leaving the Night Elves due to their use of magic it was their abuse of it that caused this. Contrary to common belief the Pandaren continue to practice magic, and even have a strong resistance to the addiction it causes using it only for safe and practical manners. After all, life needs the heat of fire, the coolness of frost, and the force of the arcane. So Pandaren can be strong magi. Mage Pandaren start with a staff, and have training in daggers and wands. Priest - Most Pandaren priests do not believe in gods or a strong presence (although some have adapted to the Light, Elune or the spirits), but all believe that saving others and helping oneself are two needed skills in life. Pandaren priests call upon their inner power for their healing magic though they stubbornly refuse to use it for offensive purposes. Priest Pandaren start off with a one-handed mace, and have training in daggers, wands and staves. Pandaren priests get two new priest abilities as well. At level 10, Pandaren priests get Swig of Faith, which is like Renew but regains mana and gives the target a Spirit lowering debuff for a little bit of time. At level 20, Pandaren priests get Violence Retribution, a magic debuff placed on enemy targets that deals small holy damage to the enemy if it attacks physically or casts a spell. * Some of the above lore on classes was made by my friend Vereena. Give her a hand! :) * Pandaren do not wish to become rogues, because they find such a manner of life to be far too dishonorable and dishonest. Paws are also bad at pickpocketing. * Pandaren do not want to be warlocks for the same reason, and they have a strong dislike for demons and the Burning Legion. * Although some Pandaren are shamans and have faith in the spirits, they will not use their shamanistic powers in combat, as the orcs, trolls and tauren did fight to help Pandaria, so Pandaren remove to use their honored class against them. *** Male Pandaren Personalities Character Creation Tips - Fur Color (different combos of white and black), Face (different facial looks), Hip Flasks (different kinds of small kegs, canteens and/or doodads on the Pandaren’s hips), Facial Features (hair-styled fur and/or battle scars on cheeks or ear), and Claws (length and color of claws, some are chipped). ;/silly jokes "Ale is my bear necessity." "It’s against the law to kill me!" "Am I black with white fur or white with black fur? Doesn’t matter, I’m beautiful either way." "No bamboo? Shoot!" "I brought a keg! Where can I fill it up?" "I’m sorry I keep telling the same jokes repeatedly, I just cannot think of more!" ;/flirt pick-ups "Can I buy you a drink? Or just let you have the keg?" "You look ticklish." "Don’t you look huggable." "You and me ain’t nothing but mammals, so let’s do it like they do in the Discovery League." "I’m just glad you and I are not in captivity." "What´s your poison" ;/charge warcries "FOR PANDARIA!" "I bring pandemonium!" "Now YOU’RE endangered!" ;/attacktarget commands "This one is next, comrades!" "Put this one on my tab!" ;/flee retreats "Let's get the HELL out of here!" "I think I hear my mother calling..." "Save yourself, my friends!" "I'm a saaad pandaaaa." ;/openfire "Blast them!" "Give them a shot!" ;/dance routine Ballet. Does twirls and leaps and classic ballet movements. *** Female Pandaren Personalities Character Creation Tips - Fur Color (different combos of white and black), Face (different facial looks), Hip Flasks (different kinds of small kegs, canteens and/or doodads on the Pandaren’s hips), Fur Style (hair styles with long or short hair, similar to how Tauren females have hair styles), and Claws (length and color of claws, some are chipped). ;/silly jokes "Did you ever notice the gnomes have no pinkie? THEY HAVE NO PINKIE." "I can take or leave a drink. Take the drink, or leave with the drink." "A guy walks into a bar. Ouch." "If only the mail was run by Pandaren. Then it would be Pandaren express mail!" "I eat shoots and leaves. And sometimes I eat, shoot, and leave." "Can you bear with me? I want you to bear with me, I cannot bear talking to myself, and it’s so grizzly whenever I am alone. Give me a bear hug! Is that my sign, or ursine? My favorite colors are brown and black. This is a Kodak moment. And I cannot bear... oh screw this, I tire of these puns after time. I admit, I can be polar." ;/flirt pick-ups "You’re my bear necessity." "My love for you will go o-oooooooon and o-oooooooon!" "I’d kiss you, but I’ve got puke breath." "Let’s have some noodles. I’ll take one end of the strand, you take the other, and when we get to the middle..." "You remind me of Pandaren sauce. Hot, spicy and I want to coat myself in you." ;/charge warcries "FOR PANDARIA!" "This will be grizzly!" "Prepare to get TRASHED!" ;/attacktarget commands "Haha, let's pick on this one!" "Get that one in the dress!" ;/flee retreats "Oh shoot, run!" "Run away! Run awaaaaaaay!" "Ohcrapthatdidn'tgowell RUN!" ;/openfire "Fill 'em full of holes!" "Pull the trigger and let fly the arrow!" ;/dance routine Dance Dance Revolution. Does jumping and fast-foot movement as if on Heavy level. *** ;Graphic Details Gloves do not cover Pandaren claws, but does cover the rest of their hands and wrists. Helmets allow the Pandaren’s fuzzy ears to poke through like the night elves’. Pandaren do not wear boots over their feet, they wear them like trolls wear boots. Belts, chest armor and leggings do not cover up the hip flasks, they appear over the armor. Pandaren are almost as big and tall as the Tauren. The Pandaren attack with grace and style, like samurai. New Zones Pandaren starting zones in Pandaria * Northern Pandaria- Level 1-10 * Southern Pandaria - Level 10-20 * Pandaren Settlement - Level 20-? Naga Lore 10,000 years ago, during the reign of Night Elf Queen Azshara, there was an elite magic-using sect known as the Highborne, who dabbled in magics that many other elves considered heretical by drawing upon the power of the Well of Eternity. When the Well of Eternity imploded at the conclusion of the War of the Ancients, sundering the world, the Highborne inhabitants of Zin-Azshari were trapped in the blast. At the last second, Azshara struck a deal with the Old Gods for her survival. Azshara and her followers were dragged down beneath the raging sea... but they did not die. Twisted by the Old Gods, invigorated by the Well's energies, they took on new shapes, new powers and became the hateful, serpentine Naga. Naga only marginally resemble the noble race they once were. Their proud Kaldorei visages are warped and twisted. The naga are part night elf, part serpent, and some have evolved bizarre oceanic mutations. In this way, the race has developed an array of genetic variations and defenses, such as ink jets, tentacles, razor fins, venomous fangs, hardened barnacle carapaces and spined fists. The Sea Witches even sport venomous serpents instead of hair. Naga served their dark empress Azshara without question. Naga society is matriarchal, and the sexes have diverged radically, both mentally and physically, in the millennia of their estrangement. Women are dominant and often train as spellcasters, while men form the brute labor force and serve their women as physical warriors. When the Naga awakened, they set about building a new life for themselves on the ocean depths, within the abyssal sea trench beneath the swirling waters of the Maelstrom they built their new city, Nazjatar. There in the depths of the ocean for ten thousand years the Naga plotted their revenge against the Night Elves. Most Naga are still content to wait. However, a small group led by the Naga Sea Witch, Lady Vashj, answered a summons from Illidan Stormrage to aid him in his quest to destroy the Frozen Throne. They made new allies in the form of their Highborne kin the Blood Elves as well as enemies of the Night Elves and the Alliance. They aided Illidan in the recovery of the Eye of Sargeras, and fought alongside the Blood Elves to take Outland as well as at the Icecrown Glacier against the Scourge. After suffering defeat at the hands of Arthas this group retreated back to Outland with Illidan. Recently, Queen Azshara broke oath with Old Gods that she made to save her people. Neptulon the Tidehunter noticed this, and in his anger, he rose Nazjatar from seafloor and this isle became known as Maw of Abyss because it is in "maw" of maelstrom. Queen Azhara realized that sh needed allies quick, so she started to track surface dwelling highbornes. Shes search led her to Silvermoon, where she made offering of peace to blood elves. Blood elves ofcourse accepted this when they knew that alliance had new allies. As one of these ancient beings, you must scour the world and seas of Azeroth, bringing power and glory to the Naga. Naga Racials Abilities, Misc Info and Mounts Naga Racial Abilities * Frost Resistance - Frost resistance increased by 10. * Slither - Ability. Breaks movement impairing effects. * Ancient Magic - Enchanting profession increased by 15. * Aquatic Gills- Eternal underwater breathing. Race, Faction and Reputation *Hometown - Nazjatar. Located on the maelstrom. Racial leader Queen Azhara *Reputation with Others - Naga start of Friendly with Blood Elves and neutral with all other Horde races. *Languages - Orcish and Nazja. Mounts *Racial Mount - Snap Dragon *Colors for Level 40 Mounts - Dark Green,Dark Blue, Red *Colors for Epic Mounts -Brown, Silver, DarkBlue. Their Armor is added to the top of their head and back,it looks like the Night Elf variety. *Racial flying mount - Coatl Naga Male Personalities Character Creation Tips - Scale color (different color combos. Among the colors are aqua, cyan, emerald, light blue, etc.), Face (different facial looks), Fins (Different fins designs, like torn fins, arm and shoulder fins, etc.), Facial Features (Facial tendrils, fins, eyes, scars), and Claws (length and color of claws, some are chipped). ;/silly jokes *"I can't smell..I bit my tongue." * "My cousin was killed in a swim-by." * "I think I just slithered in something..." "I had a dream, that one day i will have legs..." " ;/flirt pick-ups *"I come to you now at the turn of the tides." * "I love it when a plan comes together." * "I've been alone for ten thousand years, want to keep me company?." ;/charge warcries *"Our blood shall mingle on the battlefield." * "Come, face the wrath of the deep!" * "After 10,000 years, our revenge is at hand." ;/attacktarget commands *"Kill them all." "Chomp ;/flee retreats *"Back to the sea!" * "Run, now!" * "Slither away!" ;/openfire *"Flame and arrow!" ;/dance routine *Robot. Does dance moves like the robot dance. Naga Female Personalities Character Creation Tips - Scale color (different color combos. Among the colors are aqua, cyan, emerald, light blue, etc.), Face (different facial looks), Fins (Different fins designs, like torn fins, arm and shoulder fins, etc.), Facial Features (fins, eyes, etc.), and Claws (length and color of claws, some are chipped). ;/silly jokes *"Would you like to feel the ocean spray in your face? (spitting noise)" * "This world will be mine, and I'll start with the swimming pools." * "i hate sushi. It could be my brother!" * "In the depths, no one can hear you scream. Well, they can, but it's really muffled." ;/flirt pick-ups *"Do you find me a-lure-ing?" * "Hey, sailor!" * "Don't be so shallow" * "How about a seaside rendezvous?" ;/charge warcries *"Face my wrath!" * "Taste my sting" /attacktarget commands *"Our will shall be done" * "In Azhara’s name" ;/flee retreats *"We will be back!" * "Lose them in the ocean!" * "We cant handle this" ;/openfire *"Let arcane arrows fly." * "This is for you, chum!" ;/dance routine wes:alane Graphic Details Gloves do not cover the Naga hand, but the fingers stick out of them. Boots and pants wrap around the lower body. Link to a picture: http://www.wowguru.com/gallery/files/naga-in-dreadnaught-id1567/ PS:Lack of feet is not really broblem, taurens and draeneis do not technically wear boots. New Zones Naga starting zones, in and around the Maelstrom * Undersea Hills - Level 1-10 * Broken Isles - Level 10-20